


Unsafe Distance

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: 罗伊斯是个Beta，他喜欢上了似乎只想找个Omega伴侣的Alpha克罗斯。





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

罗伊斯从酒吧离开发现自己手机里有十多个来自克罗斯的电话时真的吓了一跳，回拨过去不免还焦虑了一番，以为克罗斯发生什么事了。  
“我在你家门口。”  
这不是克罗斯第一次一声不吭地跑来多特蒙德，曾经那位皇马中场核心还是会到外面订下榻的酒店，然后把地址和房号发给罗伊斯，就像是天底下最普通的炮友一样，自从有一次罗伊斯懒得出门直接把自己家里地址给了对方，克罗斯后来都是直接找上门的。  
“你随便找个地方坐下等等？我还跟Julian他们在一起。”  
罗伊斯今晚的原定计划是跟俱乐部里几个队友一起到酒吧里放松一下，也许接下来回到某个人的家里打FIFA，毕竟昨天刚踢完了上半赛程的最后一场比赛，冬歇期到了，闲着也是闲着，不如趁着几个家在国外的队友还没收拾完行李以前搞搞俱乐部团建。现在好了，克罗斯要来打乱他的计划了。  
“我发情期到了。”  
“……你别乱跑，我马上回来。”  
罗伊斯对跟队友打招呼说要提前退出今晚的聚会这件事感到抱歉，而且他给不出一个准确的理由，幸好他的队友足够体贴，也没有多问。  
克罗斯说的“门口”其实还不太准确，他站在了罗伊斯公寓所在的那栋楼的门外，看着地面上的积雪，也不知道克罗斯在这里等了多久，罗伊斯难免有点心虚。克罗斯的脸色也没有太好看，也许是因为等待时间过长有了情绪，也许是被冻的，也有可能是受发情期影响。  
“Toni你傻了吗？天气这么冷还站在这里。”  
罗伊斯赶紧把人推着扯着带到了室内，克罗斯来得有些突然，他都没能提前把家里收拾一下。不过罗伊斯也知道，克罗斯才不会管他家里乱不乱，总不能对一个炮友的生活习惯太苛求了不是吗？  
才把门关上，罗伊斯直接被克罗斯摁在了门上，衣服不知怎么的就被扯掉了两颗纽扣，罗伊斯想说这件衬衫是新买的，不过还是纵容克罗斯的行为。  
“下次记得提前给我打电话。”  
克罗斯没有什么言语上的回应，只是在罗伊斯的颈侧咬了一口，力度不重不轻，恰好能留下一个痕，两三天散不掉那种。如果罗伊斯是个Omega，克罗斯咬过的那个位置应该会有一个腺体，而他是个Beta，不过这不影响罗伊斯可以在接下来几天用信息素屏蔽贴把齿印盖住。  
现在为了推动绿茵场性别平权，国际足联要求每一个球员在踢比赛的时候都贴上信息素屏蔽贴，现在就算不在赛场上，足球运动员贴信息素屏蔽贴也不是什么奇怪的事，哪怕是个Beta。  
两个人从客厅纠缠到厨房，衣服扯落了一地，罗伊斯就知道上一次克罗斯在他家厨房里打量了好半天绝对是有想法的。罗伊斯被抱到了厨房的柜台上，旁边还放着一盘洗好了的草莓，是他的一个邻居在早些时候送上门给他的。罗伊斯的注意力被草莓吸引了一小会儿，然后不假思索地在克罗斯下一次要吻上来的时候把草莓塞到了对方嘴里。克罗斯愣了愣，罗伊斯因为自己的恶作剧成功笑得眼睛弯弯的，在对方反应过来以前双臂主动环上了克罗斯的脖颈，然后享受一个能尝到草莓甜味的吻。  
一个正处在发情期的Alpha最应该去找个Omega解决问题，这样可以减去许多不必要的忍耐时间，不过也不是每一个Alpha都像克罗斯这样愿意仔细给Beta做扩张的。也许受发情期影响，克罗斯不免是急躁的，但他从扩张到进入罗伊斯体内的一系列动作绝对是非常温柔的，这种对比反差很多时候会让罗伊斯产生错觉，觉得克罗斯是喜欢自己的，那种独一无二的喜欢。  
这种错觉持续了好几年，罗伊斯知道它也不会成真的。现在回想起来，罗伊斯确定那天自己真的是色迷心窍才会去招惹克罗斯，他那时候有想过自己能成为克罗斯喜欢的人，可他不能成为Omega，也就承受不起克罗斯某一次高潮前脱口而出的“你要是个Omega多好”这样的话。  
克罗斯本质上是个庸俗的只想找个Omega做伴侣的Alpha，罗伊斯及早发现了，也就对此心态良好，再怎么说克罗斯也是个瑕不掩瑜的存在，现在大家做炮友也没什么不好。这不是一段会带来负担关系，除了解决生理需求的那点时间外，他们就是最普通的队友关系，好吧，间或也存在一些暧昧。  
罗伊斯不太清楚Alpha发情期需要多长时间才能解决，让他在床上或者别的地方跟克罗斯搞上一天甚至好几天这种折腾他可受不了，不过克罗斯一次的需求可能也就是做上两三个回合，时常让罗伊斯思考克罗斯是不是太性冷淡了。  
“我先去洗澡，你饿了就随便翻点东吃。”  
罗伊斯的言下之意是希望克罗斯能够从自己家里挖出些不知道什么时候买回来的食材，然后做上两人份的餐，今晚他在酒吧没吃到什么东西，加上刚刚结束的有氧运动消耗有点大，他也饿了。  
从浴室出来的时候罗伊斯能闻到食物的香味，他顺手在日历上标注了一下，前些年他还有心去留意克罗斯发情期的规律，后来哪怕发现关系不会进一步发展，习惯也留了下来，算是为关爱Alpha出一份力量吧。  
标注的时候罗伊斯目光扫过了这页日历上的其它地方，意识到不久前克罗斯才有过一次发情期，他又随手往前翻了几页，不知怎么的，克罗斯的发情期似乎是越来越频繁了。这可不是一个好的趋势，按照罗伊斯对Alpha那点薄弱的生理常识，克罗斯的Alpha性别激素似乎是紊乱起来了。  
罗伊斯把这个问题带到了餐桌上，这个时候他跟克罗斯是普通朋友，当然可以聊聊关于克罗斯选择伴侣的事了。  
“说真的，你应该去找个Omega，跟Beta凑合不利于你的身心健康。”罗伊斯佯装自己是在开玩笑，考虑到克罗斯自尊心还是挺强的，他总不能很直白地说他怀疑对方现在进入到了欲求不满的亚健康状态之中，放任不理很可能出问题。  
刚刚还笑着问罗伊斯冬歇期有什么打算的克罗斯表情僵了些，然后顺势转移了话题，罗伊斯好心的提议算是不了了之了。  
“要不要来马德里，我可以带你到处去逛逛。”用餐结束以前，克罗斯说出了他的提议，像是一个邀请。  
“你不回柏林过圣诞节吗？”  
“Felix要带女朋友回家。”  
“那你不是更应该回去？”罗伊斯没想通这个中因果，歪着头问。  
“她是个皇马球迷，Felix不希望他女朋友的注意力都在我身上。”  
罗伊斯笑了出声，他对克罗斯就这样被排除在家庭圣诞聚会外的遭遇深表同情，但是也没答应去马德里的事。  
“我答应了陪Nico去迪士尼。”  
“哦。”  
罗伊斯就知道，克罗斯对迪士尼不会有兴趣，旋即他又意识到自己的想法很有问题，就算克罗斯对迪士尼有兴趣，他总不能让克罗斯跟自己一起带Nico去迪士尼吧，这算是什么组合？  
“你要在迪士尼里住半个月？”  
“啊？”  
“德甲的冬歇期很长，不是吗？”  
罗伊斯不知道该说什么好，他以为克罗斯应该能听出来自己是不想去马德里的。并不是对这个地方有什么芥蒂，罗伊斯很喜欢马德里的阳光，可是专程跑到马德里找克罗斯玩，这样做太奇怪了，像是去约会。  
“我还约了队友去迪拜，”罗伊斯小心谨慎地观察克罗斯的反应，又补充道，“一个多月以前就说好了。”  
“嗯。”  
克罗斯的话闷闷的，罗伊斯决定当自己感觉不到对方有那么点不高兴的意思。做炮友就是在体贴程度上维持合格水平就好，别太优秀，容易把关系搞得复杂，克罗斯是个典型反面例子。

上一次跟克罗斯见面后，罗伊斯自然不会想到他会在迪拜偶遇克罗斯，他身边还有俱乐部里的几个年轻球员，对方看起来则是一个人来的。  
除了魏格尔跟克罗斯算是相识，在场的罗伊斯的其他队友并没有跟克罗斯有什么交集，换而言之，不熟。克罗斯对外形象总是非常高冷，罗伊斯那几个年轻队友尽管对克罗斯充满了好奇，也没有贸然去搭话。罗伊斯把队里几个小年轻那点心思看在眼里，他低声跟克罗斯提议换个地方，好让其他人自在些。  
“可以。”  
罗伊斯其实没想好他跟克罗斯两个人能去做点什么，普通队友之间应该怎么在国际比赛日以外的时间相处，这是个值得深思的问题。罗伊斯一边往外走一边懊恼，全然不觉跟在他身后走的克罗斯扯上了他的衣袖，等他停下步伐时，他的手就被克罗斯牵住了。  
“去沙滩？”  
“哦，也行。”  
反正处处弥漫着纸醉金迷的气息，去哪里差别都不大，罗伊斯是个普通的游客，挖掘不出一片净土给克罗斯舒服地呆着。只不过如果克罗斯的提议是到酒店房间里去，罗伊斯会更轻松。  
克罗斯是个话不太多的人，罗伊斯本该担当起找话题的责任，可有别的事在扰乱他的思绪。  
真的只是一次偶遇吗？罗伊斯的理智告诉他，自己想多了，可他的思绪偏偏与之背道而驰，这让罗伊斯矛盾极了。  
等到克罗斯开始寻问罗伊斯之后几日的安排时，罗伊斯的心“咯噔”一下，原来他还真不是自作多情。印证了这件事也不见得有什么好，克罗斯这样的举动应该叫“踩线”了，如果罗伊斯不加以防御，迟早有一天他们的关系会因为彼此的不清不楚而毁掉的。  
罗伊斯随便找了点借口搪塞克罗斯，不让对方加入自己的行程之中，换作是别人可能就会意并且顺着台阶下了，可惜克罗斯不是这样的人。  
“你可以直接告诉我你不想跟我出去。”  
“不是……”罗伊斯的本能反应当然是否定，可在这之后他没法给出进一步解释，那个不叫解释，叫撒谎，于是他转换了一个方向，“你就没想过在度假的时候认识一些新的朋友吗？我听Marius说这里有不少Omega。”  
“没准我会被哪个突然进入热潮期的Omega强制诱导发情，然后你会像当年那样好心帮我解决之后的问题？”  
两人很少提及他们之间的第一次，也不算是特别值得回忆的事。无非就是在公开训练的时候，克罗斯受一个进入了热潮期的Omega球迷的影响，被强制进入发情状态，他没有跟教练组提及这件事，不过被后来折返回更衣室拿耳机的罗伊斯撞破了。  
“我可以试着帮你。”  
那是罗伊斯做过的最大胆的事，敲开了一个淋浴间的门，在他分明知道在里面发出低喘声的人是克罗斯的时候。  
“你真的是Omega吗？”这是所有媒体都想知道的问题，克罗斯问出来了。  
“假如我是，我现在应该神智不清了，说实话，你的信息素气味连我都闻到了。”罗伊斯说的不完全是实话，他闻不到克罗斯信息素的气味，但如果克罗斯不是进入了发情期别无他法，又怎么会在淋浴间里自慰。  
他们自然是在更衣室里做了，还得感谢某位好心的Alpha工作人员在更衣室外给他们挂上了“请勿打扰”的牌子。  
罗伊斯真希望他们现在是在酒店房间里，那么处理事情的方法会简单得多，他们可以做爱，暂且把其它事情抛诸脑后，等到他们清醒过来，原来的那点不愉快已经不重要了。出乎罗伊斯意料的是，克罗斯并不需要到房间里，对方就在沙滩上吻了他，事前甚至没有确认过附近没有其他人。  
这真是太粗鲁了。克罗斯的吻陌生得可怕，但他身上叫罗伊斯熟悉的味道是不会骗人的，罗伊斯在某个瞬间忘记了他应该推开克罗斯。最后克罗斯还是被推开了，罗伊斯没有顾忌力度，把人推得往后踉跄了几步，摔到了沙滩上。罗伊斯蹙着眉要把克罗斯拉起来，对方并没有接受他的好意，并且看他的眼神又好似回到了最初的从前，一双冰蓝色的眼睛漠然得难以靠近。克罗斯自己从地上起来了，罗伊斯伸出去的手在空气中有着说不清的尴尬，好在他还没傻到要把这个姿势多维持几秒。  
“你回去吧。”这是克罗斯对罗伊斯说的，而他自己则留在了沙滩上。  
罗伊斯的直觉告诉他，克罗斯想让他留下，他该做点什么表示，但罗伊斯刻意地把这些忽略过去，按着来时的路折返，回到酒吧去继续加入俱乐部队友们。  
多特蒙德的小团体并没有在酒吧里待上足够久的时间，因为有Omega突然发情了。魏格尔和沃尔夫都出现了不同程度的不适，所幸来的还有个Beta达胡德，不然罗伊斯一个人很难照顾两个Alpha。  
把两个Alpha送回酒店，吩咐达胡德先把人看好，罗伊斯则到楼下找起了药店要买Alpha抑制剂，然后他又遇见了同样在买抑制剂的克罗斯。罗伊斯虽然是个Beta，不过Alpha抑制剂和Omega抑制剂他还是分得清的，克罗斯手上拿的是Omega抑制剂。被视而不见的滋味并不太好受，罗伊斯分明与克罗斯对视了一瞬间，对方竟然什么表示也没有，结账以后就离开药店了，搞得罗伊斯觉得自己脸上的笑容太多余了。  
买好Alpha抑制剂，罗伊斯想着赶紧回酒店，不料出门还会撞见克罗斯。这一次两人离得比较近，罗伊斯能闻到对方身上的酒味。以罗伊斯对克罗斯的认识，克罗斯并不是个酒量有多好的人，他厉害的地方在于哪怕醉得不清醒了，也还能表现得跟个正常人一样。  
所以现在的克罗斯是醉了，这能解释他为什么买了Omega抑制剂。罗伊斯打从心里松了一口气，然后又陷入了对自己这种态度的厌恶。  
明明是嫉妒不来的事情啊，克罗斯总会遇到属于他的Omega，不是吗？  
抛开别的事情不提，罗伊斯认为现在的克罗斯有让他帮一把的需要，否则明天不知道会不会出现什么诸如“皇马中场核心迪拜酗酒，露宿街边”这样的新闻报道。  
“Toni，你订了哪间酒店，我先送你回去？”  
克罗斯一双冰蓝色的眼睛盯着走过来的罗伊斯看，细看那眼神分明是茫然又警惕的，像极了找不到路却倔强着装作镇静的孩童。  
果然是醉了。罗伊斯叹了口气，毫不客气地挽回克罗斯的手臂，把人扯着走，至少要在克罗斯突然失去意识倒下以前找个地方把这个醉汉藏起来。克罗斯住在哪里罗伊斯是无从得知了，不会罗伊斯可以把他带回自己的酒店房间，因为格策约了另一帮朋友，结果他一个人独享一间双人房。  
罗伊斯把Alpha抑制剂拿给沃尔夫和魏格尔的时候也是带着克罗斯的，他的俱乐部队友都不会想太多，他草草解释说克罗斯醉得没有灵魂了，接着就要把人带到自己的房间。  
魏格尔把罗伊斯叫住了，支支吾吾了好些时间，最后告诉了罗伊斯一个事实，克罗斯发情了。  
“把药给他一颗。”  
“可是这种抑制剂只能应付被诱导强制发情的情况啊。”  
“你是说他这是自然发情期到了？”罗伊斯说话的音调都不自觉拔高了些，掐指一算上一次克罗斯来找他也不过是十天以前的事。  
魏格尔跟沃尔夫都点了头，罗伊斯叮嘱两个临时成为室友的人吃完药洗个冷水澡就早点睡觉，别通宵打游戏了。  
“要不你把Toni留在我们房间，大不了我睡地上。”魏格尔是这么提议的。  
“没事，我又不是Omega，不会受影响的。”  
魏格尔跟沃尔夫交换了个眼神，互诉疑惑，刚才明明也是罗伊斯提议让沃尔夫跟达胡德换个房间，怕有发情征兆的Alpha会影响到Beta，怎么现在的说法又不一样了？  
谢天谢地，罗伊斯把克罗斯带到自己房间的时候，对方还能站立行走，没有要罗伊斯费很大力气。罗伊斯让人坐到床上，给克罗斯倒了杯水，再哄着对方把手上的Omega抑制剂交出来。  
也不知道吃错药会有什么后果，罗伊斯一不做二不休，把药全倒进厕所马桶里了，转身就发现克罗斯堵在了厕所门口。  
“你想吐吗？”罗伊斯侧过身跟克罗斯让了个位置，然而此刻对方一动不动。  
猜测克罗斯心思真算得上是个难题，罗伊斯很想就此投降，可谁又让他半小时前先心软了。  
“Hey，Toni，或者你想先洗个澡。”  
罗伊斯很自然地牵过克罗斯的手，他习惯了两个人独处时的一点亲密动作，发现对方的掌心烫得异常。霎时间罗伊斯就失去了重心，原本是他要把克罗斯往浴缸里带，不知怎么的就变成了克罗斯把他摁倒在盥洗台上。  
是刚才克罗斯安分的表现麻痹了罗伊斯，哪怕罗伊斯被明确告知了克罗斯正在发情期，他还是掉以轻心了。  
大家对彼此身体太熟悉，罗伊斯不怀疑克罗斯在醉着的情况下依然能把他的裤子扒下来，并且准确地找到他的敏感点。当然，罗伊斯还是被照顾得很好的，与Omega不一样，跟Alpha做爱的话，罗伊斯需要一点前戏，直接被插入会要了他的命，尤其是这种谁也没有准备好润滑剂的情况下，好在克罗斯哪怕喝醉了，只要不吐，都还能是个绅士，甚至比清醒的时候更知道轻重。  
罗伊斯坐在盥洗台上，被克罗斯推至背贴着身后镜面的位置，他知情识趣地张开双腿，脚踩在台面边缘上。今天克罗斯也不知道怎么了，迟迟没让他的手指进入罗伊斯的后穴，反倒是双手抓揉罗伊斯的两瓣臀肉，这种比起甬道被开拓更叫人难堪的动作使得坐在盥洗台上的人双颊泛了潮红，开始不止地低喘起来。克罗斯的动作使得罗伊斯一方面体内的燥热在不断累积，另一方面又看不到被勾起的情欲彻底得到满足的希望。  
事实证明，罗伊斯对克罗斯的各种灵光一现的打算都不会是什么好主意，很多时候蠢极了，比如此时。  
“好了Toni，你把我当Omega一样对待就行了。”  
克罗斯看向罗伊斯的目光里全然是疑惑，“Omega？”  
罗伊斯觉得克罗斯这幅呆呆的模样挺有趣的，好似别人说什么他都会相信一样，紧接着就是他毫无自知的玩火时间，毕竟他今晚也喝了酒。  
“对，你知道吗，其实我是Omega。”  
克罗斯摇了摇头，眼神却不那么坚定了。  
“Toni，我是Omega，你的Omega。”罗伊斯内心有一种恶作剧得逞后的愉悦，他知道自己会说服眼前这个克罗斯。  
一次就好，罗伊斯想知道克罗斯会怎样对待他的Omega。  
克罗斯被罗伊斯蛊惑了，这并不是罗伊斯的胜利。作为Beta，罗伊斯的确不太了解Alpha跟Omega是如何交合的，他逃过的那几节生理课使得他在接下来这几个小时里付出了不小的代价。  
属于Beta的狭窄的生殖腔被Alpha的阴茎强硬闯入，并且生成了结死死卡在了生殖腔口那一刻，罗伊斯不争气地疼哭了，但疼痛不是他首要担心的问题，克罗斯会在他的生殖腔里射精才是。现在喊停已经来不及了，或者说罗伊斯根本疼得喊不出话，只能无力地接受克罗斯的精液灌注进自己生殖腔的事实，而且克罗斯射了三次。  
罗伊斯给格策打电话让人带紧急避孕药到酒店房间的时候，手脚都是冰凉的，他紧张又害怕，不敢去想要是自己受孕了会怎么样这件事。  
“你最好告诉我你刚才在玩大冒险。”格策把药递给罗伊斯的时候，也还没发现事情的严重性。  
“嗯，对的，好啦，谢谢你的友好帮助。”罗伊斯故作轻松地挤出了一个笑容。  
本来格策不会发现任何事，他那么笃定自己的好友不是那种会让人进入生殖腔的Beta，至少在他尚处在职业生涯之中的时候不会，结果突然从罗伊斯身后晃过的克罗斯影响了格策的认知。  
“等等，那是Toni？”  
罗伊斯也没想到克罗斯会突然从床上起来，那人刚才看起来的确在床上睡熟了。  
“Emmmmm，他喝醉了，我好心把他捡了回来。”  
从浴室里传出的呕吐的声音很好地印证了罗伊斯的话，但这不足以证明他跟克罗斯没发生过什么。  
“所以你跟他刚才发生了什么？”格策的眼神越发充满怀疑。  
“我得吃紧急避孕药，就这样。”罗伊斯举双手以示投降，他现在身心疲惫，让他编出一个滴水不漏的谎言太耗费了精力了。  
“什么避孕药？”  
原来这一瞬的松懈不是什么解脱，是麻烦的开端，听到从身后传来的克罗斯的声音，罗伊斯向着格策做了一个无奈的表情，同时给对方打了个眼神，然后深呼吸，再转身。  
“好了Toni，既然你酒醒了，不如考虑回你的酒店去？Mario被他的同伴抛弃了，我得收留他。”罗伊斯直接把格策拽进了房间。  
“Hi，Toni，”格策尴尬地跟克罗斯打了招呼，“呃，就像Marco说的……”  
克罗斯一动没动，他只把平静的目光投向罗伊斯，而罗伊斯顾不得体会那里面带着不知所措的温柔，他得在自己的思绪乱成无法解开的结以前把克罗斯请出房间。  
“Toni，我们之后再聊好吗？你该离开了。”罗伊斯罕有地表现出了他强硬的态度。  
“还有什么事需要我做的吗？”克罗斯放轻了声音。  
“给你自己买抑制剂，或者去找个Omega。”罗伊斯把对自己的恼怒转移到了克罗斯身上去了，他知道这么做是不公平的，克罗斯的确在他的生殖腔射精了，可那是因为他恶劣地蛊惑对方了。  
见克罗斯依然没有离开的意思，罗伊斯径直走向房间里的吧台，拧开矿泉水瓶盖，仰起头含了一口水，当着克罗斯的面把格策带来给他的白色药片和着水吞下去了。  
终于，克罗斯如罗伊斯所愿离开了，罗伊斯没有为此松一口气，反倒是有说不出的心虚，冷汗冒了一身，几乎要站不稳了。  
“Wow。”目睹了刚才发生的事的格策只剩下这声惊叹。  
“答应我，Mario，刚才的事谁也别告诉。”  
“当然。”格策举手发誓，他就算没搞清楚事情的来龙去脉，也知道远不止自己所看到的那样简单。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有Beta会建议自己喜欢的Alpha去找个Omega伴侣的，克罗斯认为罗伊斯不该是个例外，也就是说罗伊斯并不喜欢他。

Part 2.  
   
该死，真的什么都记不起来了。  
克罗斯后悔今天喝酒了，他没那么喜欢酒精，但是独自在海边吹着风的时候，他认为自己该喝点酒。如果酒精还不够糟糕，更糟的一定是他的发情期。  
他竟然进入了罗伊斯的生殖腔，还成结射精了，这可以说是克罗斯的噩梦。不是说克罗斯不想这么做，他可太他妈想了，但这会把一切都破坏掉，就像现在这样。  
直到回到自己的酒店房间，克罗斯还是有点恍惚，这可能还是那该死的酒精的作用，又或者他全身心都在抗拒接受这样的现实。他们之间不是说不曾发生过争执，但这次要严重得多，因为罗伊斯太平静了，克罗斯不能完全把对方不寻常的反应归结为当时还有格策在场。  
克罗斯想打个电话给罗伊斯询问情况，可他不该这么做。这几年，克罗斯认为自己的理智真的是被锻炼到了极致，所有事关罗伊斯的事，在他想这样做的前提下，还要反复琢磨该不该这样做，克罗斯厌倦这样与罗伊斯相处的方式，但又能怎么办呢，他喜欢罗伊斯，可惜罗伊斯似乎并没有那么喜欢自己。  
不会有人劝自己喜欢的人去找一个Omega的，不是吗？罗伊斯能说出这样的话，克罗斯相信对方是真的为自己好，可他们的关系似乎也难以再前进一步。  
从罗伊斯第一次向克罗斯提起Omega这件事，克罗斯便心生警觉，他从来都没有那么在意自己的伴侣是不是Omega，直到他意识到自己喜欢上了罗伊斯。自私地讲，克罗斯希望罗伊斯是个Omega，然后他们的进度兴许不会这么拖沓。罗伊斯不能感知自己的信息素，这恐怕是令克罗斯相当沮丧的一件事，他是接受传统的Alpha教育长大的，学到的是如何运用自己信息素的优势，而这样的优势在与罗伊斯的关系之中荡然无存。  
吃过抑制剂的克罗斯在自己的酒店房间里干坐了一个多小时，什么也没做，手机响起的短信铃声成了他抓住的最后一根稻草。  
-「他没事了，你早点休息吧，晚安。」  
发件人显示的是格策，只是克罗斯非常肯定，这是罗伊斯写的信息。不知道那人是出于什么考量才假装别人来给自己发信息，如同那人做过的许多事，克罗斯困惑了，这种困惑不是一天两天的事，从他意识到他喜欢罗伊斯的时候起，这样的困惑就没有停止过。细想回来，反倒是罗伊斯那次闯进淋浴间的事是克罗斯最明白的，那时的罗伊斯对危险的事总是那么跃跃欲试，在他被禁止开车上路后，发情的Alpha看来是个很好的目标，队友关系则是他们的安全带。  
不得不说，克罗斯也怀念他跟罗伊斯只是炮友的那段日子，哪有这么多烦心的事，见面、上床，彼此对这种模式心照不宣就好了，所以他能理解罗伊斯为什么总要极力在他们之间画好清界线，让他们的关系维持在原来的轨道上。  
克罗斯没有回短信，他相信罗伊斯也不希望收到，在迪拜的事在一晚睡眠后算是那样过去了，无论它是否叫克罗斯耿耿于怀。  
西甲的冬歇期比德甲稍短，克罗斯没有参加他的西班牙队友们在迪拜的跨年派对，而是提前回到了马德里，在12月初的时候他认为他今年能在这里跟罗伊斯一起倒数，紧接着他会在盛大的烟火下跟罗伊斯告白。从那晚起，他没有收到罗伊斯别的消息，对方看来并不把那句“之后再聊”当真。  
社交媒体总有办法把罗伊斯的近况带到克罗斯眼前，上半赛季多特蒙德的战绩不错，聚焦在他们训练场的媒体也热闹了许多。  
媒体上有报道说罗伊斯病了，这个再简单不过的消息竟然也令克罗斯有了许多不切实际的联想，比如说这次罗伊斯生病会不会不是因为什么病毒性肠胃炎，而是迪拜那晚的后遗症。克罗斯觉得自己有些疯魔了，他想要给罗伊斯打个电话了，问问对方多特蒙德今天是晴天或是雨天也好。  
电话很快就接通了，克罗斯只听见自己心跳得很快，这一刻以前，他都认为罗伊斯是不会接自己电话的。  
“Marco？”  
对，电话打通了，但接电话的人并不是罗伊斯，克罗斯猜那是罗伊斯的侄子。  
“Nico，谁是打来的？”  
在罗伊斯真正把手机从他侄子手上要过来以前，克罗斯挂了电话，在这么一小段时间里，他那种大无畏的冲动被磨耗殆尽，他不想知道多特蒙德的天气如何了。克罗斯不可能再聊这通电话，就像他很可能不会再爱上另一个人一样。  
与罗伊斯在一起的时间足够久，刚开始那时候他们都那么年轻，相信这样的关系是玩玩就可以，到后来，克罗斯成熟到能够明白，那种与罗伊斯在一起有过的心跳与悸动不会再上演了。  
他们的时机是那么刚刚好，怎么就不能有个烂俗的好结局呢？  
罗伊斯给克罗斯回电话了，克罗斯盯着屏幕上的名字愣了许久，突然自嘲般笑了，他想通了一些事。一切都那么恰到好处，他们两人都没能真正走到一起，拖下去就能有好结局吗？克罗斯不是小孩子了，他不相信奇迹。  
“Toni，我刚才在给Nico弄点吃的，你找我有什么事吗？”  
“我遇到了一个Omega。”只说真话的克罗斯对罗伊斯撒的谎足够多了，也不差这一个。  
“哦，这样。”  
“没别的事了，三月见吧。”  
“当然，我们还是国家队队友。”  
克罗斯不知道罗伊斯是不是在强调“国家队队友”这个关系，这其实不需要强调，他们最基本的交集不就是这个吗？  
   
三月并没有很遥远，当然，前些日子对罗伊斯来说应该是难熬的，他受伤了，对克罗斯来说亦是如此，他单方面失恋了。  
非常不巧的是，这段时间恰好踩中了克罗斯的发情期，大抵是空窗了有一段时间，体测后队医认为克罗斯的Alpha性别激素水平超标得有些吓人，一旦进入发情期，克罗斯的Alpha信息素的气味估计能熏到同队的Alpha暴躁。别无他法，克罗斯只能从善如流地接受Omega信息素注射，他还得感谢队医没有多事地问一句他跟先前的固定伴侣怎么了。  
处理好身体情况后克罗斯才到酒店下榻，那时正好是晚饭时间，他到餐厅去首先遇到的是他未来几天的室友基米希。  
“Toni，你身上怎么有一股Omega信息素的气味？”基米希没有把事情想得太过复杂，因此他可以没有顾忌地问出心中所想。  
克罗斯的余光捕捉到了与他们擦肩而过的罗伊斯，心想这也太巧了。刚才还在跟罗伊斯有说有笑的京多安突然捕捉到了这边八卦的气息，随口侃了一句“该恭喜Toni终于找了个Omega稳定下来”。  
基米希一副恍然大悟的模样，这不是克罗斯要关心的，他想知道罗伊斯的反应，但罗伊斯只留给他一个背影。将错就错，或者克罗斯要去感谢基米希和京多安了。  
晚上克罗斯的心绪一直不太对，他不想让基米希察觉到任何不对劲的地方，于是在酒店走廊上徘徊。罗伊斯拿着冰桶从房间走出来的时候自然而然与克罗斯碰面了，走廊上只有他们两人面对面的，罗伊斯笑着克罗斯打了声招呼，那个笑容太刺眼了，如同抹掉了他们所有的曾经。  
克罗斯真的后悔了，但他跟罗伊斯并不是分手，从来没在一起过又有什么资格谈论复合？难道他要去跟罗伊斯说“其实根本没有什么Omega，我们还能在发情期见面吗”这样的话？  
制冰机位于走廊的另一头，因为跟罗伊斯说着话，克罗斯自然而然跟着对方的脚步，这段路为他们增加了一些交谈的时间。  
“你现在……发情期频率正常了吗？”  
罗伊斯冷不防抛出这样的问题，克罗斯一直是很难招架的，因为他无法坦白自己的发情期频率从来就没有出过任何问题。  
Beta几乎感觉不到信息素，于是罗伊斯也不可能真正知道自己的发情期是什么时候，而克罗斯的发情期是他们私下见面上床的唯一明目。克罗斯总是谎称自己进入了发情期，把戏相当拙劣，罗伊斯却不曾怀疑过，这的确令克罗斯有了负罪感，但他似乎无法停止这件事，他享受可以随时随地去找罗伊斯并且不会被拒绝的感觉，好似他们是真正的恋人。  
“Marco，你过分体贴了。”难以正面回答的问题，克罗斯只能用含糊的话蒙混过去。  
罗伊斯这时正弯着腰注视着从制冰机落到冰桶里的冰，克罗斯看不见对方的表情，当然也没注意到那人缓缓紧握成拳的手。  
沉默，还是沉默，只有冰块落到冰桶里发出的的声音。  
克罗斯习惯性地在旁边的自动贩卖机里买了两罐苏打水，又顺手拿其中一罐贴上罗伊斯后颈的皮肤，罗伊斯一如既往对这样突如其来的冷冻刺激反应很大，在这样的沉默中显得特别突兀，克罗斯的确听见对方骂脏话了，可在这过后，那人没有笑着找克罗斯要那罐买给他的苏打水。  
这晚过后，到友谊赛为止，克罗斯发现他再也没有跟罗伊斯的任何交谈，放在“普通的国家队队友”关系里，这正常吗？也正常，但不是克罗斯预料的那样，他以为他们的基础关系并不生疏得像这样。  
克罗斯对那场友谊赛的印象很模糊，他对友谊赛一向不热衷，不过他真的有把注意力放在球场上，否则他就会紧紧盯着坐在身旁的罗伊斯看上许久，然后罗伊斯也到场上去了，克罗斯终于可以好好地关注比赛并且不引人怀疑地关注罗伊斯。  
他们两人在人前都那么擅长克制。  
在出发去荷兰以前，克罗斯接受了第二次Omega信息素注射。  
发现自己机票上印着的座位号就在克罗斯身旁的布兰特可有点发愁了，他对克罗斯本人没有任何意见，只是他作为一个单身Alpha，很难接受要跟一个身上散发着与Omega结合过的信息素气味的Alpha挨着坐持续整个飞行时间，他私下去找诺伊尔说了这个顾虑。  
“Marco是Beta，你可以跟他换个位置。”  
因为坐在诺伊尔身旁的特尔施特根提了这个建议，又因为罗伊斯不会在这种举手之劳的事情上拒绝人，克罗斯眼看着罗伊斯就在自己身旁落座了。罗伊斯戴着耳机，沉浸在他自己的世界里，没有一点要跟克罗斯聊天的意思，克罗斯唯有选择闭上眼休息一会儿。  
克罗斯就此给了罗伊斯大胆地注视他的机会，而他睡过去了，对此一无所知。  
在克鲁伊夫球场对阵荷兰的欧预赛无疑是疯狂的，绝杀的上演为球队在新的一年迎来了不错的开始，也给了球迷一个庆祝的理由，这是一个不错的夜晚。  
久违的国家队正赛胜利可以是克罗斯打破生物钟的一个理由，他跟着几个队友去了酒店附近的一个Pub，有比他们先到的一批球员，那些人里只剩特尔施特根一个人在吧台上喝无酒精饮料了。  
“几个年轻人觉得这里太无聊，转场了。”  
慢爵士乐与汉堡薯条，还有种类不多的鸡尾酒和软饮，处处充满了年代感，一个舞池都没有的地方的确不适合那些爱玩爱闹的年轻人。  
“比起庆祝球队胜利，这里更适合回忆从前。”京多安这么说着，坐到了特尔施特根身旁。  
“还有约会”  
克罗斯顺着特尔施特根使的眼神望向Pub的一个角落，罗伊斯坐在那里，身旁还有一个高大的红发男人，看起来他们交谈得很开心。  
“Marco听不懂荷兰语，我们也听不懂。”克罗斯干干地说了这句话。  
“以我对Marco语言水平的了解，他的英语大概还能支撑他谈个恋爱，大概另外那位也如此。”得益于Pub里并不明亮的灯光，京多安并未察觉克罗斯的脸色有多不好看，“看来世界上马上又要多一个多特蒙德的伪球迷了。”  
“假如他在知道Marco真的不是Omega的时候不那么失望的话，”特尔施特根笑道，“刚才那个荷兰人释放的Alpha信息素气味都呛到我了。”  
罗伊斯也不会跟一个Alpha谈恋爱。克罗斯不知道自己要从这个认知事实里寻找什么安慰，他得不到的别人也得不到，这之中的重点依然是他得不到。  
罗伊斯单手撑着他的侧脸，另一只手的手指在不安分地朝向他新结识的荷兰朋友敲着木质桌面，总是眼角带笑地说着话。罗伊斯这完全是在调情的模样，尽管他很可能不自知。克罗斯曾经带罗伊斯到马德里的一家餐厅去，罗伊斯也像现在这样，在他满脸写着无辜地舔掉手侧蹭到的奶油时，克罗斯猝不及防被诱导进入了发情状态。  
所以啊，罗伊斯怎么会不是一个Omega呢？克罗斯明知事实，却一次又一次忍不住疑惑，是他出了问题还是罗伊斯出了问题。  
那双亮晶晶的绿眼睛里倒映的不是自己的影子，克罗斯承认自己嫉妒了。闷闷地，克罗斯仰头把杯子里的饮料喝尽了，那只是一杯加了冰块的酸奶，却给了克罗斯那是酒精的错觉。于是他在京多安和特尔施特根聊着欧冠比赛这个话题的时候离开了自己的位置，目光锁定了罗伊斯所在的那个角落。  
克罗斯并不喜欢罗伊斯发现自己时脸上的那份错愕，好似他是破坏了气氛的不速之客，可这也没有错，克罗斯就是来破坏气氛的，他冷着脸，一声不吭，就站在罗伊斯的位置旁。克罗斯料定罗伊斯不会贸然对自己发脾气，那人总是会用最大的善意推测他人，所以他才没有识破自己在发情期这件事上的谎言。  
 “Toni，你喝酒了吗？”罗伊斯话里有几分无奈，还可能有关心。  
克罗斯用眼神示意罗伊斯，自己希望他站起来，他们俩好说点悄悄话。默契这种事是抹不去的，罗伊斯当然明白克罗斯的意思，而且他很可能误以为对话的延续也是安全的，所以他按着克罗斯的意思去做了。  
克罗斯只瞥了一眼那个红发男人，突然没有了遮掩对话内容的意思，他用英文告诉罗伊斯，他发情期到了。见罗伊斯无动于衷，克罗斯又非常诚恳地说，“我需要抑制剂，我现在不应该独自在街上乱晃。”  
罗伊斯的确是一位非常友善的队友了，约会被破坏了，还得耐着性子陪始作俑者去药店买Alpha抑制剂。  
两人都不知道附近哪里有药店，只得由克罗斯开着导航走过去。他们经过了一条暗巷，这并不是地图上指引的路线，但克罗斯往里面走了，然后他停下脚步，叫罗伊斯猝不及防地把人摁到墙上吻着。  
克罗斯不去解释什么，因为罗伊斯也没有拒绝，他们相互把对方的衬衫攥得皱巴巴的，顾不得巷道外会不会有经过的行人发现他们。  
“等等……”  
克罗斯得寸进尺的行为终于在他要解开罗伊斯裤头带时被制止了，他心跳得很快，不知道自己下一秒是不是该被宣判死刑了。  
“能坚持到酒店吗？”  
两人是不可能回球队下榻的酒店的，所幸不远处就有他们需要的小旅馆，这段路不长，也就没让克罗斯为罗伊斯是否会中途喊停而忐忑太久。  
进房以后，克罗斯没能控制好关门的力道，因为罗伊斯主动抱住他，吻上他，热炽得不知道谁才是进入了发情期的人。克罗斯一边享受这个吻，一边有些烦闷，如果他今晚没有把罗伊斯截下来，罗伊斯会不会跟那个红发男人随便到哪家酒店开房？这么想着，克罗斯把罗伊斯抱得更紧了些。克罗斯不想问这种假设性的问题，至少在今晚，只要他不放手，罗伊斯就是属于他的。  
 克罗斯太怀念这样跟罗伊斯这样的亲密接触，他喜欢罗伊斯给他的每一个反应，就像现在，当他在用手指给人开拓甬道的同时朝罗伊斯的耳朵吹气，对方就像受了莫大的委屈一样，只咬唇而不吭一声，一双眼睛泛着水光，倔强又性感。  
无数次，克罗斯想标记罗伊斯，他无法想象有别人能看见这样的罗伊斯，即便有，他并不想知道。  
罗伊斯坐到克罗斯身上，缓缓用他的后穴吞入了克罗斯的阴茎。掌握着性事的节奏，平时他们不会用这样的体位，罗伊斯总是不那么主动的一个。  
克罗斯开始怀疑他自己有没有喝醉，这个夜晚过得有那么一些不真切。  
把人拖回现实的是他们的身体分开以后，罗伊斯拒绝了克罗斯从身后抱他，前者决绝得可怕。  
“下次记得随身带着抑制剂。”  
“Marco……”克罗斯正要提议他们可以好好谈谈，罗伊斯打断了他的话。  
“好了，我就是喜欢多管闲事，不用提醒我。”罗伊斯迅速把他的裤子穿好，“总而言之，这是最后一次了，我想你到了发情期的时候应该告诉另外的人，而不是……一个队友。”  
克罗斯几乎忘记了他做过的那件蠢事，他得让罗伊斯留点时间好让他解释，于是他把罗伊斯的衬衫捡到了自己手上。  
“谢谢。”  
罗伊斯伸手要接过衬衫，克罗斯直接把衬衫藏到身后。  
“我们谈谈。”  
罗伊斯怔了怔，半晌，才开口，“错在我，Toni，如果我能在知道你想要的是一个Omega伴侣的时候回应你一句‘真遗憾’，就没有之后那么多的事了。”  
“我没有，”克罗斯有些困惑了，罗伊斯的指控全然不对，他笃定自己没说过那样的话，哪怕他喝醉了，也不会说这种胡话，“我没有想找一个Omega。”  
“现在有争论这个的必要吗？”罗伊斯轻叹了口气，“好了，把衬衫给我，在我开始讨厌我自己以前，我得离开这里。”  
“为什么？”  
“你觉得我们刚才做的事道德吗？”罗伊斯的镇定在说出这句话以后彻底土崩瓦解，肢体语言也透露着他的焦虑与沮丧。  
克罗斯不知道该怎么办，他本来可以趁这个时候把要解释的事情一口气说完，可罗伊斯现下的反应令他手足无措。细想起来，克罗斯从未见过罗伊斯真正伤心的模样，他只能猜测眼前的人现在是伤心的，而且是他造成的。  
靠近一步，再靠近一步，克罗斯那么如临深渊地走近罗伊斯，他身后藏着的可不是求婚用的玫瑰花束，而是能让罗伊斯离开这个空间的衬衫。克罗斯还是把衬衫递给罗伊斯，他根本没办法去看罗伊斯因为自己难过的模样，可在衬衫即将被对方夺走的一瞬，克罗斯又死死地攥住了它。  
幼稚。克罗斯替罗伊斯暗骂了自己一句。  
两人竟然就这样僵持了好一会儿，克罗斯缓缓将目光投向罗伊斯，他想他准备好跟罗伊斯道别了。  
“去他妈的Omega。”  
克罗斯只觉得自己的下巴被狠狠撞了一下，嘴唇触碰到一片濡湿，罗伊斯吻得毫无章法，近乎是宣泄式的。  
我们的嘴唇肯定都肿了。吻到最后，克罗斯想。  
罗伊斯的情绪似乎平静了许多，他总算把他的衬衫穿好了，用力地扯了扯衣摆，好让它不那么皱。  
“Toni，明明是我先遇见你的。”  
罗伊斯离开了，在克罗斯还在为刚才那个粗鲁的吻沉思的时候，于是他来不及挽留。克罗斯真的看不透罗伊斯，也没法用信息素影响对方，在绝大部分时间里他是追求稳妥的一个人，搞得他总会慢了一步。  
罗伊斯对自己有所期待，还是远超想象的那种。得出这个结论的时候，克罗斯正在返回马德里的航班上，他鬼使神差地找空姐想要打个电话。很不幸的是，他正在搭乘的不是他们俱乐部的包机，也就不具备使用无线设施与地面通讯的条件。  
克罗斯第一次经历这么煎熬的飞行时间，他总有一种不好的预感，假如他没能在罗伊斯期许的时间里给出一个答复，那么他将永远失去对方。克罗斯耽误了足够多的时间，他错过了昨晚的最佳时机，罗伊斯还能等他多久呢？克罗斯心里没底。  
从飞机上下来，克罗斯开始不停地拨罗伊斯的手机，在心里默念了无数次他即将要说的台词。  
电话接通不过是一瞬间的事，克罗斯准备好了。  
“没有别的Omega，Marco，我骗你的。还有，我的发情期很稳定，没有任何问题，我只是想见你。”克罗斯把坦白的话一口气说完了。  
电话那头有些别的嘈杂的声音，却一直没有罗伊斯的回音，也没有被挂断，  
“哦，这样。”  
这个回答克罗斯太熟悉了，上一次他告诉罗伊斯自己找到了一个Omega，对方也是这么回复的，他们之间的距离在那一刻被彻底拉远了。  
“我们可以在一起吗？”这真不是个告白的好时机，克罗斯知道，可如果不冒险，他同样是什么也得不到。  
“Toni，我怎么知道你刚才说的是不是骗我的。”  
克罗斯必须自食其果，他之所以一直没能在罗伊斯关心他发情期紊乱的时候坦白正是担心出现这样的情况，没有人喜欢自己的信任被利用与辜负。  
“我们可以在一起吗？”克罗斯不死心地把这个问题再重复了一遍。  
除了沉默，还是沉默。  
“你会去跟别人约会吗？”  
哪怕罗伊斯现在挂了电话，克罗斯也不会感到如此无力。  
“你在生气。”这是肯定句。  
“嗯，对。”  
“我该怎么办？”这个问题不该问罗伊斯，克罗斯又怕自己琢磨的话会产生另外的误会，善于吸取教训总是没错的。  
“再说吧，我还有事。”  
克罗斯想，也许他需要一张回德国的机票。在确定了罗伊斯对自己的心意后，克罗斯迫切想要得到对方的一个承诺，如果他不马上行动，也许他在之后的日子会被自己逼疯，于是他在不久后踏上了到杜塞尔多夫的航班。  
然而罗伊斯并不在多特蒙德的公寓，也不在训练场。多特蒙德说大不大，可是要这样找一个人，难度真的不小。  
也许我该打个电话问问他在哪里。这个想法很快又被克罗斯自己否决了，万一罗伊斯知道他到多特蒙德来了，而后故意躲他呢？这时候，克罗斯必须感谢自己的俱乐部与多特蒙德素来交好，外租的哈基米估计能帮上自己这个忙。  
哈基米很快给了克罗斯回复，他说罗伊斯正在魏格尔家里打游戏，是个情理之中的答案。至于魏格尔家在哪里，非常幸运，克罗斯听基米希提到过，也在不经意间记住了。  
在按下魏格尔家门铃以前，克罗斯给罗伊斯打了电话，但是无人接听，他也就直接按下了门铃。来应门的是克罗斯见过的一个年轻球员，他知道对方是罗伊斯的俱乐部队友，叫沃尔夫，是个Alpha。  
“我找Marco。”  
“先进来？”沃尔夫并不清楚这是什么情况，可他也不能把克罗斯晾在门外。  
屋内根本没有开灯，他们还把窗帘拉上了，唯一的光源就是客厅的屏幕，克罗斯并没有在目之所及处找到罗伊斯。  
“Marco呢？”沃尔夫把魏格尔从沙发上揪了出来。  
魏格尔见了克罗斯也是一愣，挠着头把沃尔夫的问题抛给了在全神贯注打着游戏的队友们。  
“Marco跟Mario还神秘兮兮地躲在房间吧，从Marco电话响了开始，都大半天了。”  
“不啊，他们回来了，Mario不就在……”发言的人转头一看，发现他也找不到格策了。  
魏格尔干脆把客厅的灯全打开了，原本坐着、躺着在沙发上的几个年轻球员纷纷起身，不知道谁把电视屏幕都关了。克罗斯有一种错觉，他跟到网吧抓沉迷游戏的未成年学生的教导主任一样。  
屋里很安静，所以克罗斯能听见某个方位传来的动静。克罗斯顺着声音往里走，他当然不会受到任何阻挠，突然出现在他面前的格策也不是什么障碍。  
“Toni，你怎么会在这里？”格策绝对不是一个合格的演员，他的表演太夸张了。  
克罗斯侧身就过去了，他顾不得礼节性跟格策打个招呼，罗伊斯就在离他不远的地方，他只需要打开那道门。  
看，罗伊斯就在那里，他似乎想躲进衣柜。  
“靠，你怎么一声不吭就跑过来了？”  
“你没有接我的电话。”不然你会知道的。  
“我……我还在生气。”  
试图掩饰慌乱的罗伊斯未免有些太可爱了，克罗斯把门带上了，一步步凑近罗伊斯，他缓缓抬手，手指从旁侧插入罗伊斯的发间，那些并不那么柔软的金发滑过克罗斯的指缝。  
“一个吻能把你哄好吗？”  
世上可能只剩下两颗心在跳动。  
砰——  
砰砰——  
克罗斯先是在罗伊斯的嘴角小啜了一口，继而准确无误地擒住了对方的唇，吻得格外认真，格外虔诚，柔软而甘甜的滋味叫他回味。  
“好了，轮到你坦白了，Marco，刚才那通电话是怎么回事？”克罗斯隐约猜到了，他只是想听罗伊斯说。  
“我不会出卖Mario的。”说着，罗伊斯还狠狠瞪了一眼门的方向，显然是不满格策没能给他争取到躲进衣柜的时间。  
克罗斯笑了，“好，我不知道你的回答是Mario给你出主意，不怎么好的主意。”  
“编造一个Omega的存在或者谎报发情期也同样恶劣。”  
“我们算扯平了吗？”  
“怎么可能？”罗伊斯佯装出不会就此罢休的模样，实际上他的眼角透露了他没有掩藏好的笑意。  
“只要你愿意，我可以用很长的时间向你道歉。”  
“那我不是很亏？”罗伊斯歪着头问。  
“嗯？”  
“我谈恋爱的时间就要被你这样浪费？”  
“如果你有别的男朋友的话，我可以试着这么浪费你的时间。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，把这件事说得理所当然一般，“当然，如果你跟我谈恋爱，那我会节约点时间跟你做别的事。”  
“比如呢？”  
房间里气氛正好，门外突然不合时宜地出现了些声响。克罗斯跟罗伊斯交换了一个眼神，克罗斯先开了口。  
“比如向你的队友做个自我介绍。”  
克罗斯后来的确这么做了，以罗伊斯男朋友的身份。这则消息通过哈基米的传递同样引爆了伯纳乌更衣室，只是没有人知道破天荒地申请了发情期休假的克罗斯到底什么时候回来。

 -End

 


End file.
